Temperance
by ValarSpawn
Summary: After Meikai Hen. Everyone is resuming their normal lives. Well, almost everyone. There is unease between two people at Sanctuary. Will they come to terms with each other. SagaSaori Please Read, Review, Comment, & Question
1. Domus Invado et Ordinarius Diei

Temperance  
  
Disclaimer: Akai Ryu does not own Saint Seiya. But any characters that weren't mentioned in the series, movies, or OVAs and the plot are hers or Toffee's.  
  
Warning: This story has no rating and might take place after Sanctuary, Hades, or Zeus. Anyways, there are certain changes. Centered on Saori and Saga. Now, enjoy! Oh, and Seiya's alive in this fic. A pub in Athens, Greece...  
  
It was a pub just like any other, a place where people went and drowned themselves in liquor to forget their problems, if only for a while. That's where he was now. 'He' was a man of some twenty-eight years, with long, blue hair reaching his back and captivating blue eyes that had seen much suffering. Sure, this man looked like a charismatic character one normally does not see everyday, and he might as well was, for in a strange sense, the man was above our level. He was a Saint. Gemini Saga, to be precise.  
  
Saga stared at his cup, thinking deeply about several matters. There was no specific subject, just a whirl of thoughts in his head. Some were about affairs at Sanctuary; others were about trivial matters such as the fly buzzing around the bartender's head. Of course, there were always those personal matters one would rather keep to oneself.  
  
'How long has it been? Not long enough.' Saga watched through half-closed eyes as the door swung open to reveal another such as himself. His twin brother, Kanon. Kanon looked around, spotting Saga and went over to the bar. "Hello, brother dearest. May I inquire as to the occasion?" He asked in an exaggeratedly aristocratic voice. "None." Sip. "Why do you ask?" Sip. "Just curious because pubs aren't your thing."  
  
"Are you saying I don't drink? I do. Just not often." The second Gemini Saint nodded, drumming his fingers on the counter. 'If the stash you have at Gemini House isn't any indication, then call me Rhadamanthys.' He thought. The two brothers watched as the door swung open to reveal a young woman barely in mid-teens. As she went upstairs, they could see a dark aura emitting from her. "Strange aura..." Remarked Kanon.  
  
"Quite young. Barely a woman." "You don't suppose—""A brothel? Yes." Saga placed down his drink, leaving money for the bartender. As they walked through the bustling streets of Athens, both admired the ancient architecture in the city, a reminder of the accomplishments of their people. Reaching the docks, Saga and Kanon spotted a grand cruiser about to leave port. "Poseidon...?"  
  
"Julian's newest cruiser. I think he's planning another project; no ships, though. There's several other ships: the Athena, the Mnemosyne, the Alcyone, and the Eris. Don't look at me like that! I don't know why he called the last one 'Eris'." While he had been talking, Saga had been snickering, trying to hold back his laughter—and failing. Finally, the Gemini Saint let out a laugh, leaning against a lamppost that conveniently happened to be there.  
  
Kanon sighed, though not disappointed. Like him, Saga did not really let on what he felt. But still, that was what Gemini was about, right? "She's coming, you know." Saga stopped laughing when his brother's words fell on his ears. "When is she due to arrive?" "Sometime during the night. I don't have details. Just what Thetys told me." "That's no help." Saga retorted, stopping to look at a sculptor carving a statue of Nike.  
  
As he watched, the Gemini Saint hugged the lamppost tightly and let go, turning towards the direction of Sanctuary. Saga stopped walking. Without turning, he spoke. "Aren't you coming?" "No, I think I'll stay around a bit...to watch the sunset." There was no reply as the footfalls resumed with increased speed. Kanon felt his twin teleport at the outskirts and resumed watching the sky.  
  
At the same time in Athens Airport, Kido Saori stepped down from the jet. She shivered slightly, reminded of the coming cold. 'I should have listened to Tatsumi. Oh well, too late now...' The goddess watched as her five friends ran down the steps, clearly happy to be home. Their secondary home, at least. 'They look so overjoyed, like me. Especially Shun.' Her thoughts saddened slightly as she thought about the Gold Saints.  
  
Even now, Saori was still somewhat frightened or intimidated by those young men. Their presence, their very person...was so commanding. Especially that of a certain blue-haired Gemini Saint... Saori was brought back to earth by an excited "Akaitsuki!!!". She watched as Shun ran over to a girl with brown hair and thick red highlights in low-cut black jeans and a white babydoll shirt with a black dragon, with a leather jacket over it.  
  
The Andromeda Saint nearly bowled her over, kissing her passionately. "Ack! Shun, stop it! Stop it!!!" But she hugged him as well, laughing. Shun let go in order so she could greet her brothers-in-arms, for this girl was a Saint. "You're back! I came in the same time as you guys!" "Wow! How was your business trip to England?" "Actually, it was more than a business trip, but I nailed a good contract if you're interested."  
  
Seeing Saori, the Perseus Saint went over to hug her. "I'm so happy to see you again, Saori. The others will be happy as well." By "others" Akaitsuki meant the Gold Saints, the elite of Athena's Saints and the most loyal Saints to Goddess Athena, some of which, would most likely do anything for Her. Saori forced the thoughts out of her mind; she would work with those later.  
  
Meanwhile, Aries Mu watched the sunset, enchanted by the hues of red, violet, and orange. The sunset was exceptionally beautiful today, such a display of colors as never before seen. 'The dawn to an era of legend? Perhaps, perhaps not.' In the distance, he could hear music from the temple of the Lyre, beautiful melodious notes that seemed to echo the sunset. Mu found himself smiling as he felt the presence of comrades-in-arms.  
  
"The sky looks beautiful this evening. I've never seen such color." Slow smile. Mu knew who was there. "Et tu, Shion?" "You know very well yourself, Mu." Retorted the Kyoko of Sanctuary. His silver-azure eyes glittering, Shion smiled his trademark Mona Lisa-in-nature smile as he sat on the rock beside Mu. "She'll be coming here soon. She'll be here by...exactly a quarter to ten." The Aries Saint looked at his teacher in astonishment.  
  
Though not as frequent, Mu was still surprised by Shion's clairvoyant abilities as a seer, even though he wasn't an official prophet. But it seemed that it was an inherited ability in Shion's family, for his mother had been the Sibyl of Cumae. Instead, Mu decided to change the subject. "So, how's—""Rheana? She's with child, you already know that. There haven't been any miscarriages...yet." Shion trailed off, watching the setting sun.  
  
"Looks like Saga's back." Said Mu, watching the approaching dark figure. "Ah yes...Saga." Smiling, the former Aries Saint got up, his robes swishing. "It'll be windy tonight. I don't need to be the son of a sibyl to read the weather." With that he walked up the Twelve Temple Stairs up to Pope's Sanctuary. Mu shook his head, watching Shion. His teacher was very hard to figure out at times, even for the Aries Saint, to whom Shion had been as a father figure. "Was that Shion who left just now?" "Yes, it was. Where's Kanon?"  
  
"He stayed behind in Athens." Nod. "As always Saga, you are welcome to pass through the House of Aries." Saga nodded, and entered the temple. Reaching Gemini Temple, the Gemini Saint found a letter on his desk. A letter from his teacher, Glauscuro. Reading it, he found that Glauscuro was still in Florence, pursuing studies of Gods know what. Something to do with Angels and Demons, apparently.  
  
Tossing the letter over his shoulder, Saga's thoughts turned to the arrival of the Bronze Saints. 'I bet there will be the occasional party, and some romantic escapades as well.' He smirked at the thought of Akaitsuki and Shun acting like young lovers, Saints though they were. Steeped in Fate though they were. 'I do not want to remember that. That war was a sore trial, especially for those two.' And Saori... He did not want to think about that. Not yet. It was exactly one hour to a quarter before 10:00pm.  
  
Back with the Saints, they were engaged in conversation as the group walked to the exits. Shun was now quite sober from that outburst of emotion back at the landing strip and was being teased by his brothers shamelessly. "Shun, are you so embarrassed by that public display?" "No. Besides she wants to talk to Saori-san; catch up on old times, you know?" "Excuses. I was worried I'd have to say, "get a room" if you two started making out right then and there." Said Shiryu.  
  
Despite himself, the Andromeda Saint blushed. In retaliation, he punched the Dragon Saint's arm, but not too hard, just enough to make a statement. Akaitsuki and Saori shook their heads, muttering a phrase that was eerily close to "men". "Is anything going on in Sanctuary?" "Actually yes, Saori- chan. I'd rather not tell you now, though." "Why not?" "It's a bit of a surprise, really. In any case, I prefer for the right person to tell you."  
  
Saori gazed at the mischievous light in the silver eyes and said nothing. 'What could it be, I wonder? Whatever it is, Akaitsuki's happy about it. I'm so happy to be here. I wonder how everyone's doing.' Outside, Julian was waiting with Sorrento and Thetys. He walked over to the group and greeted everyone. Sorrento and Thetys did the same, although Shun and Seiya eyed them suspiciously. "Geez, Shun! I don't have the flute with me!"  
  
Sorrento held out his hands. No flute. Shun laughed. "Don't be so serious, Sorrento. I was just kidding." Right at that moment, both Saint and Marina initiated a mock reenactment of their fight. They were both trying to keep a straight face but the mock fight was so horribly inaccurate that they burst out laughing on the ground. "Okay, enough fooling around." Said Julian. In a low voice, the God of Oceans spoke to Akaitsuki. "How did it go?" "The contract was a success, Julian." "That's wonderful. Tell me the details later, I'll just take you to Sanctuary right now." They entered the helicopter.  
  
Saga woke up to the sound of helicopter blades. He looked at the clock. It was a quarter to 10:00pm. He pulled on a gray turtleneck and ran outside. Most of the Gold Saints were already there, including Kanon. The doors flew open. Saori was the last one to come down from the chopper and greet the Saints. Each one greeted her in their own way, some open and warm, others more flattering. Such as Aphrodite walking over and handing her a bouquet of roses. "These are for you. And don't worry, they're not poisoned."  
  
He said, flapping his hand at the five Bronze Saints. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Akaitsuki hugging Deathmask and inquiring something about food. "Of course we're having dinner at my place tonight!" "You will cook Italian, right? Please say you will cook Italian Death, I want some chicken alfredo!" "It's all-out Italian, alright!? Now please let go of me, Akaitsuki." "Sorry." She had been hanging on to his neck.  
  
"Hey, Saori. How long has it been since you've last visited? I think Saga was moping in his temple after you left." Said Deathmask. Saori locked eyes with Saga, the tension building up as thick as fog over water. She felt the uneasiness in his presence more than when facing the other Gold Saints. He walked calmly over to her and kissed her hand lightly. "Good evening, Goddess." He murmured and walked back to where he was formerly standing.  
  
Finally, Mu broke the tension. "Would you like me to escort you to your room now?" "I'll take you up on that offer later, Mu." Saori replied, trying to keep the shakiness out of her voice. Akaitsuki went over to her. "Don't hesitate to visit Medusa Temple, okay? Think of it as girls' night or something." The goddess smiled. "Sure, why not?" She glanced at Saga and Mu, who were talking in low voices; she did catch some snatches of "Shion had better be there when I go up" and "Saga, Jamir is like a second home to him!"  
  
Saori tried to haul up a briefcase when someone else grabbed it. "Let me help you." Said Taurus Aldebaran. "Thanks." She went upstairs. Inside her room, Saori looked around. Clearly, whoever furnished it was careful to give it a sense of homeliness, even adding several carpets on the floor. She walked across the room and jumped on the bed, only to stop to hear the faint voices outside the door.  
  
"By all means, you are not to let anyone in, even if it's the Governor of Athens, understand?" It was Saga. "Uh—" "I said, understand, soldier!?" "Sir, yes, sir!" "Better." Saori listened for his faint footfalls on the marble tiles and smiled. "Always so considerate of others." She fell back down on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Mess Hall was a ruckus and common event in Sanctuary. It was normal to see a multitude of Saints, trainees, and guards rushing for eating utensils and food before they ran out. Sometimes even the mature Saints would get caught up in the chaos, a reason why they made their own breakfast or sought out restaurants.  
  
For Mu, today's breakfast involved Belgian Waffles. Actually, Akaitsuki decided to stay in Aries Temple instead of her own and naturally, both Kiki and herself woke up with a hunger craving for Belgian Waffles. The Aries Saint sighed as he stirred the batter. He was starting to wonder if Akaitsuki, just to exaggerate, had really gone over to Belgium...  
  
However, his concerns were quickly banished when he felt the flicking. They were back, along with...Ophiuchus!? Mu had heard about her before, the sources being Seiya and Sanctuary gossip. Sure enough, they all came in, Kiki first and Shaina last. Being a male, Mu stared, albeit discreetly.  
  
Akaitsuki wore blue jeans, boots, white sleeveless, long sweeping black trench coat, a thumb ring and two bracelets, one spiked, on each wrist and the additional black choker. Like her, Shaina's looks bordered on Goth.  
  
Black leather pants, boots, and jacket, with gray sweater and spike bracelet. "Mu, mind if Shaina joins us?" "Sure, there's enough, for Saint standards." "Why so much?" Asked Shaina. It sounded like they were trying to feed more than five people. Akaitsuki held up two fingers. "Two words for you, Shaina: Gold Saints."  
  
Seeing her confused look, Mu quickly explained to her. "Believe me when I say that sometimes we Gold Saints can be as normal as any man when they...pig out. I also have the misfortune that they smell breakfast and stop by for no reason other than that." Psychically, Mu poured the batter in the waffle maker and glanced at Kiki. "Set the table, Kiki." Suddenly, four sets of utensils, napkins, and cups flew from the cabinets to the table.  
  
"Kiki, careful with those!" Silence. Finally, the Aries Saint turned to the Ophiuchus Saint. "Flavor?" "Sugar icing; if not, syrup's good." As he teleported all necessary flavors to the table, Mu glanced at Shaina. 'She's cute... What am I thinking!?' "Oh, look they're ready." Placing the Belgian waffles on the plates, he balanced all four on his arms, the Aries Saint teleported to the table, Shaina behind him.  
  
Just as they were about to sit down, Mu drenched his waffle in syrup, took plate, fork, and knife, and teleported. "Why did he—" "Looks like Mu-sama remembered the morning meeting." Said Kiki as the Starbucks Expresso ™ vanished from its place on the table. They shrugged it off and started eating.  
  
Meanwhile in Kyoko's Sanctuary, Shion was about to start when Mu appeared and took his place. The other Gold Saints stared somewhat enviously at the plate of hot, steaming, freshly made Belgian waffles. As Milo tried to yank off a chunk, Mu brandished the fork. "Touch the waffles Milo, and I assure you that you will feel pain."  
  
To prove his point, the Aries Saint threw the Scorpio Saint an intimidating glare. "Ahem, that's enough. As much as I myself want to try Mu's waffles, I won't because he will stab me and besides, I have more pressing matters at the moment." Shion took a deep breath, trying not to look at the Belgian waffles.  
  
"Anyways, today's morning meeting announcements are...well, there's not much, really: as everyone knows, Athena's back, Rheana has not miscarried and is doing quite well. That belly gets bigger every day..." "Shion?" Interrupted Dohko. "What?" "You're off subject..." "Oh! Other than that, I've just received word that Glauscuro, Blood, and Ganymede will be returning from Italy any day now. They won't be traveling the usual way."  
  
Of course, by usual, Shion meant the traveling means Gold Saints used: light speed and teleportation. "They'll be going on a ship. That ends the morning meeting. Dismissed." As soon as they left, the Kyoko conked himself on the forehead with the hard oaken desk. "So tired... Where's Rheana when you need her!?"  
  
At that time, Saori just woke up, and dressed in black pants and a cream- white cashmere shirt with a zipper at the collar. Going outside, she watched her breath turn into mist. "Daionus boreddyd, ti mynediad hyd sefyll yna nes ti fferru mewn rhew cerfluniaeth?" Asked a voice. Saori swung around to see Kanon standing behind her. "Kanon! I didn't see you there." The second Gemini Saint chuckled, leaning one of the randomly placed ice pillars.  
  
"Anyways, want to accompany me to breakfast? I would take my brother, but he snapped at me while half-asleep. Unless—""No! It's fine, really. I'd love to join you." As if placing an emphasis on join, her stomach growled. "Right. I know this really good diner..." They teleported from Sanctuary.  
  
Meanwhile, Saga dressed in jeans and a green fine-spun shirt, then left for a small, secluded area near the direction of Sanctuary's Coliseum but one had to veer away from it a little. If anything, this place was a rarity in Greece; Greece wasn't a country particularly famous for its flowers. In fact, because of their rarity, flowers had a symbolic status very close to holy.  
  
In the primitive beginnings of Ancient Greece, people thought that blood sacrifices would make the land fertile, so they usually connected flowers with the sacrificial deaths of beautiful youths. In Saga's opinion, the flowers against the barren, rocky background looked like something out of an art book. 'And the scent of flowers... So strong and gentle! Nothing like the poisoned roses.'  
  
Actually, since Gemini house was distant from Pisces House, there was very little to nothing of the scent from the roses. Still, there was a faint trace of the scent lingering around the Twelve Houses of the Sun. As the Gemini Saint breathed in the air, he felt an approaching cosmos. It was a red wine-color with gold veins and a core. "Mother...?"  
  
A gentle, yet slightly annoyed female voice replied. "Don't call me that. I'm not your mother, and besides, it's not born yet." A beautiful young woman emerged from the trees. She looked no older than eighteen to nineteen years or so. Her red wine-colored hair reached a bit below the lower back, and accentuated her indigo eyes. The woman's belly was somewhat large, and still growing. She was pregnant. Saga got up quickly to assist her.  
  
"Careful, Rheana. You do not want miscarriage, do you?" "No, Saga, I don't want that." Sitting down beside him, the former Virgo Saint leaned on the Gemini Saint's shoulder. "It's a beautiful morning, don't you think? Ah, reminds me of old times when my duties were doubled from defending Virgo Temple to defending Virgo Temple and taking care of thirteen mischievous boys who somehow escaped their mentors to visit me."  
  
Saga bowed his head at that. They had made her life somewhat difficult...yet Rheana did not seem to mind at all, even if she became cross with them from time to time. 'We couldn't help it, anyways. Our mentors can't act as both father and mother. It just so happened she was the only "mother" in the vicinity.' He changed subject. "So, how's the child?"  
  
"Wonderful. I must have blessed with extra fertility or something. I do hope it's a girl." "What about Shion?" "Shion... He's undecided. He wants a boy but he would also like it to be female. I think thoughts of Mu's upbringing caused this." "Mu? How?" "Mu was...quite the handful for Shion. He knotted Shion's sandal straps together, placed frogs in Shion's water and set his hair on fire on more than one occasion. Now you ask yourself why in Sanctuary Shion would want a girl?" "I guess you have a point."  
  
The Gemini Saint tried to imagine a child and female version of the Kyoko. What came up were his looks, only more feminized and well, younger. He stood up. "Come, let's go back." She took his arm and walked away with him. Back with Saori and Kanon, they had just finished their breakfast and were walking in the bustling bazaar.  
  
The goddess was certain she glimpsed Akaitsuki and Shun in the crowd holding hands, but she couldn't say for sure; too many people. Then again, who wore dark lens on a sunless day save for the blind? Oh wait, the clouds were shifting, and the sun was peeping out from them... "Saori? Yo, Saori!" "Eh? What were you saying Kanon?"  
  
"I was telling you that somehow I found myself playing the role of messenger boy, thanks to that little Perseus Saint. She somehow coaxed me into telling you about an invitation!" Saori sweat-dropped. "Did she ask nicely?" "I think so... But then I became disagreeable and she decided to be disagreeable, too." "Maybe Akaitsuki had other business and needed you to do the favor." "Other business? Like what, making out with Shun? That boy's getting too big for his Cloth. I saw the—"  
  
"Kanon. Akaitsuki has a level head. She'll know when it's time. As for Shun, he's a considerate person. He'll want Akaitsuki's say first. So don't worry about that." As she spoke, Saori suddenly realized she felt considerably more at ease with Kanon than with Saga. 'But why? He has a strong presence like his brother, certainly it shows itself differently... Yet, for some reason, it is easy to be at ease and talk to him, for me anyways.'  
  
The goddess looked at the second Gemini Saint seriously. "What did Akaitsuki want?" "She invited you to a henna party with her friends. I think it's a girl's party or else all thirteen Gold Saints, the five Bronze Saints, and the True Golden would be there." "That many people?" "Well, she once painted Shaka and Mu's backs with henna and they didn't mind. Then again, they're familiar with henna. Especially Shaka." Saori smiled.  
  
"Right. I'll tell her myself I will go. All we have to do is look for them. Which," The goddess spotted a certain couple enter a pub called The Hamadryad's Lyre. "Won't be so hard." Back in Sanctuary, Saga and Deathmask were sitting in front of Cancer Temple, talking and drinking. "Look at that. The weather's fine, but there's no sun!"  
  
Exclaimed Deathmask, drinking his passion fruit juice. "I have to say you're right." The Cancer Saint looked at Saga. "Are you alright? You seem moody." "I'm fine. Really." Swig. "Where's Aphro? I was under the impression you were best friends or something." "Oh, he's around. Probably hanging out with Misty."  
  
Inexplicably, there was an intimate friendship between Pisces Aphrodite and Cancer Deathmask. The other Gold Saints did not even bother finding out the origins of that friendship. Saga smiled, remembering the time Akaitsuki had commented that it was too bad Aphrodite and Deathmask were not gay; they made a cute couple in her opinion.  
  
Of course, she was very open with them and they with her. Saga glanced at a picture on the left wall near the temple entrance. It was the portrait of a young girl. She had short, pitch-black hair and aqua-colored eyes. "When did you get that?" "Lune. Lune Balrog. Since I was so fond of that shade, he sent me that portrait of little Mors." As the two Gold Saints slipped into reminiscing, Saori and Kanon were in the pub, looking for the two Saints.  
  
Despite its name, the Lyre's interior and exterior were Celtic-themed. There were tapestries similar to their medieval ancestors, and the music was also Celtic, from the Irish fiddle to the Scottish pipes. The Lyre, it seemed, was a frequent haunt of the Saints, for Saori recognized many faces from Sanctuary. A few of them were trying their hand at a splendid bagpipe number that she did not know of.  
  
Just as both goddess and Gemini Saint/Sea Dragon Shogun found a table, the double doors burst open to reveal none other than Kyoko Shion, dragging a helpless Saga by the trench coat. To clear the confusion we'll have to backtrack right after Saga and Deathmask's conversation. Apparently, the Kyoko had ruthlessly and mercilessly cajoled Saga into accompanying him, Shion, to breakfast.  
  
And persuasion just happened to be in Shion's list of talents. As they walked to a table near a window, a hush fell over the diners. Shion paused, muttering something about not having a peaceful meal. When they sat down, Saga looked over Shion's shoulder and saw his brother quietly eating breakfast with the Goddess. The Gemini Saint tried to imagine himself there instead of Kanon. Which was easy since they were twins. And yet...  
  
Something was amiss in the picture. Saori reacted to both brothers in completely different ways. He could practically see the frozen atmosphere of the image in his mind. While with Kanon it was close to warmth. It was a perfect image of yin and yang. He, Saga, was White and Heaven, while Kanon, his brother, was Black and Hell. How did the saying go again?  
  
'To understand "white", you must first know "black".' It was a phrase Glauscuro had drilled into both their minds, concerning the concept of duality. To most eyes, he would be the white, while with Kanon it would be the opposite. Yet...they were wrong, horribly inaccurate. Or maybe they weren't. Saga didn't know for sure. "Oh, good morning, Saga..." Her voice.  
  
Saga glanced up at Saori who stood in front of them, looking like always...beautiful. Her hair was slightly damp with a thin sheet of melted ice due to the light snowfall. The Gemini Saint could feel the Kyoko's gaze on him, waiting to see how he would act. "Good morning to you as well, milady." As Saga kissed her hand, Saori, Shion dully noted, seemed to tense. 'Her heart beat... It increased.' A mist seemed to engulf both Saint and Goddess, a hateful fog.  
  
"Ahem, Saori if you are looking for Akaitsuki she is at the bar with Shun..." "Oh! Of course I almost forgot!" As she went off, Shion smiled wryly at Saga. "She has the soul of a goddess, but she is still human. Remember that, Saga." At the bar, Saori spotted the two Saints and made the final arrangements for the henna party with Akaitsuki.  
  
It was girls-only, although the Perseus Saint was suspicious of her male colleagues so she placed a kekkai on the temple. "So I'll see you then." "Of course." Everyone went their separate ways. Later that night, the girls were all in Medusa Temple, making simple conversation as they painted themselves and each others' bodies.  
  
"Shaina, Marin, why eagle and snake?" "I can't think of anything else." Declared the Ophiuchus Saint, tossing the brush and snatching it in the air. Marin watched the brush and spoke. "Shaina, when's your birthday?" "Twenty-fourth day of March. Why?" The Aquila Saint suddenly grabbed Shaina and started painting on her back. By the time she was finished, a drawing of a gold ram was on Shaina's back.  
  
Rheana looked from her bead-craft at the ram. "I suggest you stay in that position, Snake Holder." What she received was Shaina's fist pounding the floor. Placing down her beadwork, the ex-Virgo Saint went over and took Shaina's hair in her hands. Parting it in two she braided one end, then the other.  
  
When Rheana was certain the ink was dry, she made Shaina sit up and the ex- Virgo Saint made a sort of roll, then left the rest hang down. Shaina looked at herself in the mirror. "What have you done to me?" "Just a hairstyle aptly named "Ram's Horns." It really does suit you." Shaina didn't say anything.  
  
Meanwhile, Saori watched Akaitsuki draw the Celtic Symbol on her shoulder. "What does that stand for?" "Anyone who's a part of the Celtic culture knows what this stands for: The Triple Goddess, Maiden, Mother, and Crone. The number three was very important, and will continue to be so." Silver and gray eyes locked. "Saori, we are this kind of deity." "Yes, I know..."  
  
Meanwhile, in the confines of Gemini Temple, one of two brothers was in the world of fitful dreams. He stood opposite of the young woman, gazing at her. Slowly she rushed towards him, embracing him tightly. Her woeful gray eyes looked at him pleadingly, as if saying "say it isn't so!" "Forgive me," He told her as he reached for something in the folds of his robe.  
  
"But since I've grown to love you, you must die." The knife gleamed black with blood. Saga sprang up with wide eyes. "W-what was that about?" He asked as he felt his forehead. It was wet. 


	2. Tepidus Manus et Intro Diabolus

Chapter 2: Tepidus Manus/Positus ut Puto  
  
"Are you alright? You look terrible." "And I feel it, Kanon." Said Saga as he stumbled towards the refrigerator with blinking eyes. He couldn't sleep so well after the nightmare, leading to tossing, turning, and insomnia. Kanon made no move to approach him nor to tell him that he opened the wrong side, the fridge. His twin brother was intolerable in this state, and more likely to bite people's heads off.  
  
Frustrated with the sudden disappearance of the orange juice, Saga slammed the fridge shut and went outside in a huff. The Sea Dragon/Gemini Saint just shook his head as he drunk his cup of orange juice. As soon as Saga stepped outside, he was reminded of how cold it was in this time of year. Naturally, Saints were trained in extreme weather, but they also had common sense. Saga was dressed in his training clothes.  
  
Looking around, his eyes fell on the pit. Should he chance it? After all, it was part of the harsh training. You were placed in a pit in which there was no incline, handicapped by the boulder chained to your shoulders. Then, you were expected to climb up to the edge, it didn't matter if your hands were bleeding! It was either survive, or be overcome by the weight and the wall, only to fall down to the spikes at the bottom.  
  
As much as it intrigued him to attempt it, the Gemini Saint decided to do something else. The boulders would do nicely... Saori awoke to the sounds of rocks exploding. She glanced at the clock. 7:30. The goddess tried to bury her head under the pillow, but it proved useless; she was fully awake. Saori got up, choosing a gray-blue turtleneck, and blue jeans, along with her khaki-colored leather trench coat.  
  
Stepping outside Medusa Temple, she was greeted by the cold and the sight of a lone figure currently breaking boulders in half. 'Who could it be?' Upon closer inspection, Saori saw that the person was Saga. Silently, the goddess sat on a rock to watch the Gemini Saint. After a while, Saga began to suspect he was not alone and being watched. After scanning his surroundings he saw the culprit. "Goddess! Why-when—""Hush. Can't I watch?"  
  
"Well, of course you can watch, goddess. I was just startled, that's all. I didn't sense you." Saori blew on her hands to warm them; she'd forgotten her gloves. "Aren't you the least bit bothered by the cold? We are close to the ocean." He didn't answer immediately, instead taking her bare hands in his and rubbing them.  
  
"To be honest, it doesn't bother me in the least. I've trained in harsh weather before, goddess. Granted not as harsh as Siberia or some colder country, but Glauscuro made sure it was enough for Saint standards." Saga seemed oblivious to the fact that Saori's hands were quite warm now, and that they were still clasped in his own.  
  
A pale tint of pink adorned her cheeks. "Um, Saga, you can let go now..." The Gemini Saint immediately released them, as if they burned him or something. The goddess stared at her hands. His touch...it was soft, warm, and comforting. Not a second has passed and she could feel the absence of the touch. "Well, back to splitting boulders." There was only the sound of exploding rocks.  
  
Meanwhile, Shaina looked at her blue jeans, black sleeveless top and net shirt. Luckily, the net top was tightly woven, and it felt like a poncho with sleeves. Her hand went to her hair, then fell at her side. Should she take off the silly hairdo? To an extent, it looked nice, although it was liable to look better in brown hair. And the "horns"...  
  
They were a slight reminder of Sailor Usagi's ™ odangos, if somewhat larger and braided. "Morning, Shaina. Um, interesting hairstyle..." The Ophiuchus Saint whirled around to see Mu, dressed in training clothes, staring at her. "Oh, this? It wasn't my idea. It was Rheana's." "Ah, the Ohitsuji no Horun..."  
  
Unfortunately for Shaina, her Japanese was somewhat limited. Seeing her quizzical look, the Aries Saint translated. "The Ram's Horns. Rheana sometimes wore that, but her preference was her hair in multiple braids. Personally, I think it looks fitting on you." She stared after him as he walked off. Did the Aries Saint just give her a compliment?  
  
Her hand went to one of the rolls, unsure whether to let it loose or not. Finally, she took out whatever hairpins had been used, then ran towards Seiya to fight him. Inside Medusa Temple, someone was watching her sleep. A small part of him was impatient for her to wake up; she might as well be hibernating! Not that the girl slept late into the afternoon, but she should be up by now.  
  
In the Ukiyo, Akaitsuki had a subconscious feeling that she was not alone. She knew the girls should have left by now, so it has to be someone else. A Gold Saint, perhaps? Any one of them could have ripped off the kekkai she placed on the roof; she didn't place much strength into it.  
  
Cracking open one silver eye, the Perseus Saint saw it was only her eromenos. "Mm, morning, Shun." Shun looked from the column he leaned against to the futons on the floor. "You're finally awake." He got up and walked towards her. As soon as Akaitsuki sat up, Shun pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. She pushed the Andromeda Saint lightly.  
  
"By Athena, not now. It's too early, and I'm hungry... Have you eaten yet?" "I have." After a few moments of silence, the Perseus Saint spoke. "You know, I think I'll have breakfast at Milo's. Want to join me?" Shun nodded. "Okay, just let me get clean and dressed, then..." Shun sat down to wait again. This time, on the futons.  
  
Rheana walked over to the bed. Her husband slept on, covered only by a black robe and the covers. She hid a blush. Married, and still blushing like a young girl at the mention or thought of the male anatomy? 'I will have to remedy that. We're twenty-four and married. And I'm not a virgin.' From that point, her thoughts became rated X.  
  
The ex-Virgo Saint covered her face with the large sleeves of the Kyoko's robe that she happened to be wearing. Oh Athena, they were too large! Then again, Shion was a tall person... A masculine voice interrupted her thought-stream. "Why are you wearing my robes, darling?" "It was the first piece of clothing I could find."  
  
Shion rose from his current position and got on his knees, his hands falling on her shoulders. "It doesn't matter; you look beautiful in that, Rheana." "I'm glad you think so. I must go now; you have that look in your eye..." As Rheana trailed off, she broke into a run, with Shion chasing her.  
  
Saori watched Saga spar with Shaina, who was feeling exhilarated thanks to the victory against Seiya in the sparring match. Obviously, Saga did not use his full strength against Shaina; she would have been in danger. Yet, Saori had the slight suspicion that the Ophiuchus Saint could take on a Gold Saint if she tried.  
  
'The way he interacts with Shaina...it's different from the way he does with me.' She couldn't help but notice that the Gemini Saint seemed relaxed in the presence of other women, not tense when he was in Her presence. 'I shouldn't be talking; I freeze up when he so much as touches me!'  
  
But then the Goddess recalled the time he held her hands; they were callused from years of fighting, more than capable of breaking the bones in her hand with his strong grip. Yet...he had been more than gentle, and his hands were warm. 'That's right...I liked the feeling when he held my hands. I wonder—'  
  
Saori stopped it before the thought could transgress any further. 'What am I thinking!?' Silently, she got off the rock and walked away from the battleground. Unbeknownst to the Goddess, someone watched her leave!  
  
At Athens harbor, four young men stood with their luggage. They just stood there, watching what happened around their person, absorbing it into their being, remembering the event by heart. One of them looked like Passion or Lust Personified, with hair the color of blood and pale ice-blue eyes.  
  
The second was Apathy, or something close to it; his hair was moonshine and his eyes purple storm clouds. The third was harder to define, with dark violet hair and green eyes. The fourth could have been his identical twin except for two differences: his skin was a golden tan and his hair was white, in contrast to the former. "It's good to be home."  
  
Said ex-Scorpio Gold Saint Blood, looking around the pier. "We wonder how our disciples are doing." Wondered Thyestes. Former Gemini Gold Saint Glauscuro glanced at his dark side. Thyestes had an odd habit as referring to himself in the plural form; it was hard for even Glauscuro himself to tell whether Thyestes referred to himself, or both of them in general. For the moment, he decided on both of them.  
  
Ex-Aquarius Gold Saint Ganymede glanced at some part of the harbor. There was a flash of light. "A mirror. They know we've arrived." Blood turned to Glauscuro. "Don't they normally use the mirror signals when enemies are approaching from Athens?" "That is one use of the mirror signals. I think it's just an alert for our homecoming." "Who cares? Let's hurry; I want to greet the married couple." Retorted Ganymede, grabbing his bag and walking in the direction of the Sanctuary. The others shrugged and followed him.  
  
Back in Sanctuary, Mu was currently repairing some masks. Among them was a mask with six gold teardrops on one cheek, a frequent visitor. Akaitsuki's mask. Akaitsuki had a nasty problem that at random times her mask would break unexpectedly. She had twice the fear while fighting a male Saint; what if it broke during the fight, and the opponent had nothing to do with it? A shadow loomed over him just as he gave the mask one final tap. "Um, Mu...?"  
  
"What is it, Shaina? Broke your mask again?" The Ophiuchus Saint signed exasperatedly. "Saga broke it. I won't bother going after him to kill him." "But you won't marry him either...?" Inquired the Aries Saint. "After chasing after Seiya, the last thing I want to do is chase after a moody, depressed Gold Saint." He still didn't turn around to face her, only held out his hand behind his back.  
  
"Just give me the mask. Your mask is a close second to Akaitsuki's, you know." "Whatever you say, Mu." Was the tired reply. Apparently, she gave her all in that sparring match. The Aries Saint turned around, his piercing dark-green eyes focused on her. "I'll have that mask ready in a while. In the mean time, you won't mind training Kiki for me, will you?" Shaina smiled; she remembered the small Jamilon. "Why not?"  
  
It was one of those days, she decided. Those days when you feel like doing absolutely nothing constructive, being content to watch the clouds. Akaitsuki was doing that; only she was not watching the clouds, but the frozen, ice-covered ground of the Sanctuary's Coliseum. Shun was lying down, his head on her lap with half-closed eyes.  
  
And the Perseus Saint could not stop caressing his hair. Ever since coming here, both had assumed the positions they were in now and hadn't addressed each other with a word. There were other mediums of communication other than speech. Akaitsuki paused, her thoughts distracting her from what she was doing. Somewhere in her soul, She was there, sleeping.  
  
And somewhere within Shun's soul, so was He, their heartbeats beating the same rhythm. To imagine Them sleeping, Akaitsuki envisioned an altar. He was dressed in black robes, with hair black as darkness and a serious face with a smirk becoming a smile. She wore a black dress, but her long lavender tresses contrasted with his dark mane, and Her face was serene and calm. Their hands were intertwined, and they were smiling...  
  
"You were always so gentle with me..." The Perseus Saint realized that wasn't her talking. "And you were always forgiving and loving." For a second, Shun's pupils vanished as he reached to touch her face, then reappeared again. Akaitsuki knew her pupils had done the same.  
  
Slightly shuddering, her hand went to the pendant hanging around her neck with its Deathfinger crystal and miniature sword. And was immediately seized by thoughts of blood, bitterness, revenge, and above all, death. 'My blood...it's cold!' Immediately Shun pressed his lips on hers, intending to rid her mind of these thoughts. It worked.  
  
The Perseus Saint didn't feel so cold anymore. "Thanks." She said, her cheeks flushed. Instead of smiling, the Andromeda Saint had a serious look of concern. "You will have to get over that some day. What if a day comes when we will have to wear our Kamui?" Akaitsuki squeezed Shun's hand tightly. "Then let it come."  
  
Saori didn't notice she was being followed. She ran until reaching the Twelve Temple Stairs. "Saori, why do you fear Saga?" Asked a voice. "Show yourself, Virgo Shaka." Shaka jumped down from the temple's roof. "You haven't answered my question." "What do you mean by that? I do not fear Saga!" It was a lie, and both knew it.  
  
"Saori, I can sense your fear, enveloping you the same way that foul cloud enveloped the compulsive liar. Do not be the compulsive liar. Admit you are very much in fear of him." With that, the Virgo Saint teleported towards one of the temples, leaving her mute. Compulsive liar, foul cloud...where had she seen that before? It was there, she should know about it.  
  
Saori just couldn't remember. Suddenly a random phrase crept into the goddess' mind. "There is no such thing as coincidence. Only hitsuzen." Saori quickly left for her room. Along the way, she crashed into someone. "I'm so sorry. I was not looking—""Goddess?" It was Saga. "Saga, please do not call me that." She didn't dare look up.  
  
"Does something bother you, G-Saori?" Why wasn't she looking at him? "N-no, nothing is bothering me. I am fine. I am calm and collected." "Your voice says otherwise." "I just need to be alone for a while." He took her hands, stroking them gently as if he were caught in a dream. Just as fast, he let go. "I know a place where you can gather your thoughts."  
  
He grabbed her hand and led her towards...the Kyoko's bathroom. "It's yours just as much as it is Shion's. Ah, the memories..." He smiled at the thought of all the times he soaked in there. Saori considered her options. Saga wasn't a lecher or rapist, besides he acted like she was made of fire, so that wasn't likely to happen.  
  
The only reason he took her here was so she could think and mellow out, so she could be at ease, just as he was when he bathed in the bathroom. "Saga-kun...arigato taishite goshujin kyou." "Omaesan irrashai."  
  
Chapter Three: Intro Diabolus  
  
"Saori...Let me touch you...feel you...kiss you..." Saori was running away from the voice. She didn't know who it was, but they certainly did not have good intentions. And the voice...it sounded similar to Saga's—wait it was Saga's voice. But since when was he so lustful? Suddenly she tripped, and let out a scream as he bit her neck and ripped off her—  
  
"Stop it, let me go! Damn you, let me go!" "Saori, calm down! Saori, calm down before I hit you!" The goddess opened her eyes to see Ikki holding her tightly. "I...Ikki?" "Of course it's me. Who did you think it was, Seiya?" Saori lowered her head against his chest. After a few minutes, she spoke. "What happened?" "You had a nightmare. You were screaming when we heard you." Seiya informed her. Saori's eyes fell on the sheet.  
  
It was on the side opposite her. "You were tangled in the sheets, Saori. Practically close to suffocating." Said Hyoga. At that moment, there was much banging on the door and several shouts. The Bronze Saints sweatdropped. "Gold Saints. Very worried. Dear me, at this rate, that door won't last." Said Shiryu as he went over to the door.  
  
At that precise moment however, he was bowled over by several of the Gold Saints, both old and new, making for a very crowded room. It was at least ten minutes before she could restore the calm. "Gold Saints! I'm fine, it was only a silly nightmare, really." However her mind insisted otherwise. There was too much innuendo in it. And hadn't this nightmare been repeated several times this night, but longer and not just that scene?  
  
It was only now that the Goddess noticed. 'What could this mean?' Saori thought. It was probably nothing, but just in case. "Er, Aiolos and you stand guard for tonight? The rest of you...the rest of you go back to sleep." She glanced at the clock. 3:00 am. "Of course, Goddess." They replied respectfully. Aiolos walked over to the bed and leaned over.  
  
"Goddess, may I—""Just a precaution, Aiolos. I just have a bad feeling. I don't what it is, but that was not your ordinary nightmare, I'll tell you that." The rest of the morning was spent in peaceful slumber. When she was awake, Saori decreed that there would be no morning meeting that day. Needless to say, the Gold Saints and the Kyoko were grateful for that.  
  
Meanwhile, far to Thessaly of the north, a dark presence lurked in the city, eager to move on towards Athens. However, Paris could not do so, due to a wound he received from The Huntress for attempting to force himself on her. Oh well, he'll get her soon enough. Paris was an incubus, a sex demon that preyed on women at night, seeking sexual intercourse.  
  
Right now, he was currently trying to have intercourse with goddesses. Specifically, Virgin Goddesses, though the normal ones were all right. Paris was also ambitious; imagine the power granted to his person once he impregnated a Virgin! Suddenly, something caught his eye. He spotted a blue-colored mane among the crowd. The devil grinned.  
  
It wasn't his target, but she will suffice. Eris had the strangest feeling that she was being followed by someone other than Orpheus. She decided to draw out her stalker and ducked into an alleyway. The incubus grinned. The foolish girl had gone into his trap! Just as he swooped down on her, Eris smiled and plunged a knife into his wound.  
  
"W-why you, curse you, Eris!" "Why were you following me, devil? Haven't you learned already it's bad luck to stalk a goddess?" Just then, Orpheus appeared behind him. "Eris-sama, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" "No, my love. He did not harm me." She pulled out her knife and put it away. "You stay away from me and my kin. If you don't...you will regret it." The goddess of Discord walked past the incubus, Orpheus following.  
  
Back into the safety of the crowd, Eris turned to the Lyra Saint. "It seems our trip has been cancelled due to circumstances. Orpheus, could you please return to Sanctuary?" "Of course, but what about you? What if he persists in following you?" She gazed at his worried metallic-gray eyes. "I can fight. And where I'm going, beings like he are not tolerated. I should say they would be torn to pieces." "Not Themiscyra... Then that means—""I'm going to visit Artemis."  
  
Back in Sanctuary, Shion was preoccupied with his duties. A bit of a disappointment that most likely he wouldn't play Mahjong with his friends today. Suddenly, he felt a burst of cosmos, a cosmos that held a hint of music in it. "Welcome to Sanctuary, Lyra Orpheus. I thought you were with Eris in Thessaly."  
  
"I was, Lord Pope, I was. I'm here on Her orders. She thought I might be needed." The Kyoko held out a hand to Orpheus. "Your music has been sorely missed. For now, let your lyre sing out tonight!" At that moment, they heard a beautiful voice. It sung in English and in Irish Gaelic. "I wish, I wish, I wish in vain. I wish I had my heart again..."  
  
He smiled at the Lyra Saint. "Akaitsuki's voice needs an instrumental companion to harmonize it, you know." Despite the imminent situation, Orpheus smiled. "And I will harmonize it." In the Arena, all the girls except Saori and Rheana were sparring. Saori watched them and their burning cosmos. She was a little jealous of these female saints.  
  
They were truly a sight, with their fighting abilities and expressionless masks that could still convey some shadow of expression, if any at all. Behind those masks were years of hardship. 'Wait. They're not the only ones... who use masks.' That's right. Everyone has used masks several times in their life. Saga used the mask of the Pope when Ares was in control.  
  
Shion used the Pope's mask as a means to conceal his grief over his fallen comrades. Camus and Ganymede used a mask of almost, if not complete, total apathy because that was the norm for them. And she...she used a mask of maturity and control. Saori gazed at June, Akaitsuki, Shaina, and Marin. Maybe she should learn to fight...  
  
Meanwhile, Saga was in his room, staring up at the mirror hanging from the ceiling. He hadn't gone out all day. Because of the dream. He wasn't sure what it meant, only that it was liable to happen sometime in the future. 'And according to Murphy's Law: if something is liable to happen, it will.' The Gemini Saint did not want to know what that liability could be.  
  
At that moment, a calm voice interrupted his thoughts. "You should come out, it's not healthy to stay inside all day." "That's true, but I did not feel like moving, Mu." Mu smiled, closing his eyes for the briefest moment. "Want to talk? I have drinks..." "Of course." Both Saints went to Aries Temple, where the Aries Saint prepared, not tea, as Saga expected, but rich dark coffee.  
  
As he brought the coffee to his lips, Saga noticed something was off with Mu's hair. The way it was arranged had a more feminine look to it. "This was not my doing, blame Mother. She adores doing my hair. This," He pointed to the double-French braids ponytail. "Is her latest experiment." Saga wisely held back the comment that he was most likely as notorious as Shion with his hair.  
  
At that moment, both saints heard a female voice calling out Mu's name. Following the event, Ophiuchus Shaina entered Aries House. "I'm back for my mask—oof!" The "oof" was the cause of Kiki pouncing on Shaina, bringing her crashing down to the tiles. The ending result was a sweat-dropping Mu, a laughing Kiki, a snickering Saga, and a red-faced Shaina.  
  
After that was cleared up, Mu handed Shaina her mask. Saga couldn't help but notice Shaina's reaction when their hands brushed. She became tense. 'Hm, interesting turn of development...' Meanwhile, in Ortygia, Eris walked into Artemis' temple.  
  
A/N: Hi, and sorry for not updating so long! I was on vacation in Georgia! Anyways, to the reviews!  
  
Juliane Sandoval do Vale: Aww! I'm flattered! Here's a hug from me, Shion, and Seimaru! Seimaru does not hug VS: Be nice. Seimaru: hugs reluctantly. VS: Better!  
  
Princess Marlene: One of my wonderful Beta-readers! Here's a hug for you for being very helpful! GLOMP Your stories are wonderful! We need more pairings like that in St. S fandom!  
  
Dragon of the Burning Flame: Like I mentioned in the disclaimer, Seiya's alive. In fact, he appears in the second chapter! Just not that much, unfortunately. If you're a Seiya fan, no offense is meant. 


	3. Accalappiare et Salvataggio et Gratia

Chapter 4: Saori Accalappiare et Salvataggio

Eris was still in deep thought by the time she arrived in Athens. So far, her visit to Ortigya had borne some fruits. According to Artemis, the incubus, known as Paris, has been targeting goddesses for a while now. The latest targets had been the _Tuatha de Danaan_ and the Greek Goddesses. For reasons unknown, he had not targeted Nemesis, Hecate, or Persephone's reincarnation. Most likely it was that these were going to be troublesome.

Eris would have agreed with him there; but she was still somewhat offended that he hadn't included _Her_ in that list. Arriving at the entrance, the goddess glimpsed Orpheus and former Capricorn Saint Frey comparing musical notes and drinking wine. Meanwhile, in Gemini Temple, Saga was deeply engrossed in a book called _The Princes of Ireland: The Dublin Saga_.

The story began long before Saint Patrick converted the island to Christendom with the enigmatic story of Conall and Deidre. Right now he was in the fourth chapter, _Vikings_. '_"And you have not been tempted by any lusts of the flesh, have you, Osgar?" "I have not. Not recently anyway." He replied kindly. "That's good. Because you have to overcome them, you know." And he was just thinking of something to say when, to his astonishment, she opened the cloak and he—"_'' "Saga?" Saori's voice shook the Gemini Saint back to earth, and he looked at her. "Is something the matter?" Saga asked politely.

She stared at the floor, as if embarrassed. Finally, the Goddess spoke. "It was my dream." "What about it?" Inquired the Gemini Saint as he sat down next to her. "Well, I find it disturbing. I can't stop thinking about it. Especially the last part." Saga glanced at Saori, concerned. "What was it?" He had been afraid to ask. Saori looked up at him, her voice low. "You were going to rape me."

In the Kyoko's temple, Eris had finished telling Shion all that Artemis told her. Shion stood up, his bright peridot-colored eyes flickering. "So this Paris dares to rob Goddess Athena of her innocence? Is such a thing possible?" Virgin Goddesses were, after all, Virgin Goddesses. Even as he spoke, Shion suspected that it was, and the fiend was inside the Sanctuary, perhaps even listening in to their conversation. In any case, there was little he could do.

"Eris, there's only so much I can do..." The Kyoko shut his eyes, hating the feeling of being unable to help his goddess. "Let's pray my half-sister finds her protector before Paris finds her, old man." Outside, Akaitsuki was wandering in the grounds lost in thought. These days she had been in deep thought regarding her divine heritage.

What was she supposed to do now? Will Persephone sleep forever? The Perseus Saint did not know. 'What is to become of us? Will we be a dying society, struggling to uphold our ideals in this age? _Ferro Eta'_ is not over. Indeed, it seems endless...' That's when she was attacked. Saga looked at Saori, his face a china doll's pallor.

"W-what? Why would I rape you? We may have tried killing you once, but even we would not stoop so low." Saori blinked in confusion, then it dawned on her. "We" referred to Saga and Pope Ares, that mysterious entity who used Saga's body and impersonated Shion. She had once thought him a sick man, but this was not the case. The Goddess hugged her knees close to her. Right at that moment, a blue blur dashed right past them, snatching Saori in the process.

To understand what was happening, we must first go back to the point when Akaitsuki was caught off-guard. She was fighting, not without fierceness, a strange, pale young man with somewhat short white hair; she could not see his eyes. Suddenly the Perseus Saint felt faint, and a strong impulse to fall asleep. The intruder had knocked her out. Paris glanced at the Perseus Saint's clothes, then decided he could just create illusory ones.

'Right now, abducting Athena is more important. I do not have to want to deal with the troublesome _kore_ right now.' Taking on Akaitsuki's form he rushed towards Gemini Temple, taking on Saga's form as he entered. Normally Saga would have sensed a foreign presence, but Paris was Saga. So it had not been a problem. "Who are you!? Let me go!"

Paris did not listen, crazed with lust as he gazed at his prize. Was it normal for young girls to have these bodies and not have implants? Certainly not! While the Incubus got a head start, the reincarnations of Goddess Athena had a notorious habit of sending out a signal for help. Or maybe Her Saints were well attuned to their Goddess. But every Saint in the world heard the call. Only the ones currently stationed at Greece were to take swift action.

"Why did you do that, Kanon!?" Push. "What the hell are you talking about, brother?" Push back. "You took Saori! Snatched her just like that!" A fight broke out between the twins in the Kyoko's palace, knocking aside the great oaken table, scattering Shion's precious documents of state. And it dragged on, the only calm person in the room being Shion. Finally, he whispered to his cowering aide. "Fetch me the rod."

Minutes later, Saga and Kanon were grimacing at the red welts on their backs. Shion had dealt them a hard, swift blow on their backs. "Look at yourselves. Acting like children and not the military men you are supposed to be. I am ashamed." He leaned on the rod. "Right now, we should be forming a plan. Clearly, that devil was the reason Eris sent Lyra Orpheus back. At first I didn't believe it, but even a leader makes mistakes. I now ask you: which one of you will go to her? The incubus is not so far from the Sanctuary, I will tell you that much." Wordlessly, Saga got up and left the antechamber. The Kyoko smiled wistfully.

"So has the question been answered. Mu, you will tend to Akaitsuki. The rest of you will help me clean up the mess those brothers made and return to your Houses when you're done. That is all." In the meantime, Paris had finally chosen a well-hidden cave in a crag. Now, he was just preparing himself for the penetration. Saori however, was trembling in fear.

What could she do other than tremble? The Goddess cursed the irony. Saori was the reincarnation of a war goddess, and here she was, bound and gagged. Oh, the humiliation! "Don't worry, Goddess." Saga's finger wiped the tear off her cheek. "It will be over soon..." One could almost imagine the laugh sounding through the mountains.

Meanwhile, Saga was running, tracking down the fiend's wake. It was almost nothing. Almost. Yet the trace of power lingered, leaving a metallic taste in the Gemini Saint's mouth. And the taste was getting stronger, to the point where he tasted his own blood swirling in his mouth. Saga did not swallow.

Saori forced herself to look away from that monstrous thing. That which will take her virginity would kill her too! And Paris might as well be a necrophile. Sometimes imagination can be too vivid. The Goddess was now doing a mental play-by-play on what would happen. Paris would be penetrating her nude corpse of a body, smiling as he got what he had sought. "Come on, pleasure me." He grabbed her hair and pulled, hard. Nothing. "I'm sorry, but you brought this upon yourself." With that, the Incubus slugged Saori on the face.

"Now be a good girl and _behave_." She licked her bloody lip and smirked. "No." That earned her a kick to the stomach and crash to the wall. The Goddess touched the back of her head and felt something wet. Great, more problems. Paris had had enough of being polite, and promptly ripped off the top of Saori's maroon dress. "You can't win, Athena. No Nike, no Saints." The Incubus shook his head in sympathy. "Just give it up."

His fist went back for another hit, but it never came. "When you strike a goddess, you are harboring a death wish. Stop, if you want to live." Paris whipped around to face the speaker... Only to receive a grand amount of crimson liquid straight into his eyes! Saga ran over to Saori, ripping off her bonds, then wrapping his cloak around her chest as a makeshift top. "Did he do this?" Nod, then tears. The Gemini Saint wiped them off gently, smiling. "Dry those tears now, we'll be leaving these crags soon and you don't want to look red and puffy-eyed."

Back at Sanctuary, Shion was looking up towards the firmament in deep thought. Suddenly he felt a pressure on his lap. Without looking down, the Kyoko stroked the dark-gray longhaired cat. "You are back. How was your day?" The feline replied with a mew as it made itself comfortable on Shion's lap. "You came in good time. I daresay your owner will be happy to see you." Back in the mountains, Saga and Saori were searching for Paris.

It wasn't long before they found him. The goddess gasped. At first she had thought it was Seimaru, but perhaps it was because both he and Paris had pale hair that could be mistaken as the same color. Where Seimaru's was gray Paris' was white, and instead he had blood colored eyes. A forked black tail could be seen in the space between his legs. He smiled. "Yes, Athena. This is my true form. Aren't I lovely for you? This charmed even that witch of a stepmother you have." Saori gritted her teeth and clenched her fist tightly.

"What," She began. "Is the purpose for seducing and attempting to impregnate goddesses who did not do anything to you, much less know you? Is there a reason for all that!?" Athena's reincarnation yelled. "Not really. I am what one would call ambitious. I seek the power to become a God!" "I've heard enough from you." Saga told him calmly as he walked over and punched him. A fight broke out between both Gemini Saint and Incubus.

Saori only shrunk back against the rock wall. She had no doubt that Saga could win. Paris had proven he was not very strong by abducting and attempting to force himself on her in the shadows. To her mind, strong Incubi or Succubi did not rely on hallucinations, dreams, or low tricks as Paris did. They just took what they needed and left.

While Saori was deep in thought, she did not notice that Saga was about to finish off Paris. She also didn't notice, that Paris was edging towards her. "That's it. If I must die, Athena, then I will take you with me!" He grabbed at her skirt. Right then, the goddess whirled around, eyes shining with rage. Saga blinked. Were those eyes flashing with lightning?

A far-off sound reached his ears. It sounded like...voices. The Gemini Saint strained to hear more, a troubled look in his eyes. "Saori, we should be leaving now." "Why, what's going—""No time Goddess, no time!" He snatched her up piggyback style and started running towards Sanctuary. An hour later, the echo of Paris' dying screams of agony boomed through the mountains.

Chapter 5: Gratia

"Meow." The cat prodded the sleeping saint with his paw. Nothing. He prodded again. Alas, nothing. Finally, the cat walked across the bed to where his owner's head was and did something that never failed to wake him up: he licked his ear. Saga immediately sprang from the bed and fell on the floor.

The Gemini Saint slowly opened his eyes to see deep blue eyes similar to his own. "Oh. It's just you." Saga patted the cat's head and got up, only to groan when he saw Mistoffeles' present for him on the floor. Painstainkinly, the Gemini Saint picked up the dead hare and went outside to burn it.

At the same time, in the isolated section in Sanctuary known as Domina's Keep, Saori was getting dressed. Her hand went to her right eye. The injury had swelled and turned a purplish black. She was surprised she could still see. The Goddess hurriedly put on her woolen brown turtleneck and left the room.

Downstairs, all the girls were talking in a manner not unlike that of a cage full of canaries. Of course, the talk died down as soon as they saw her. Saori lowered her eyes. She hated it when this kind of thing happened. Akaitsuki slid her chair back and approached the Goddess. "Good morning, cousin." Persephone said through Akaitsuki's voice. "Same goes to you as well." Replied Athena, doing the same. Regressing back, Akaitsuki looked at Saori's black eye and whistled in awe. "Whoa, nice shiner you have there. Did you fight the devil?"

"It shouldn't be considered a fight, really. He started hitting me." A quick nod. "Why don't you join us?" A smile. "Sure." As soon as she sat down, all five Bronze Saints burst through the hall entrance. "Saori!" Saori would have been knocked off from her seat if not for the well-placed shield Akaitsuki had conveniently raised. "Hey, take the shield off, Perseus!"

Exclaimed Seiya. She looked at him blankly. "If I did, you would have broken her back and fractured her ribs in your anxiousness to see her." Shun locked eyes with his lover, asking her to please lower the shield. Begrudgingly, Akaitsuki did so. The Bronze Saints gazed at her steadily. The goddess didn't know if they were scared shitless or if they were studying her. She did not look her best, to be sure.

There were some bandages around her head for the head wound, and the Goddess had failed in finding powder or base to make it appear normal. 'Not that it would have made a difference.' Saori thought. Shiryu approached the Goddess and ran his finger lightly across the swollen skin. "He did this?" Nod. "I would it's better than being killed, but you've already done that, right?" Asked Seiya. Another nod, with the hint of a smirk.

"I hope your injuries get better, Saori-san." Said Shun as he shepherded the others to the entrance and beyond the Keep. As the girls ate breakfast, Saori suddenly remembered that she had to thank Saga. In the meantime, a small gathering of Saints was gathered at the frozen pool just behind the arena and more or less in front of the Keep, with every intention of swimming in the cold water.

"Alright; who breaks it?" Asked Aiolos. "Hmm, maybe Shura?" Suggested Camus. All were dressed in shorts or old jeans, which had been converted into shorts. Of course, there were still a reluctant few who were partaking in the activity. Mu, for instance. Shaka had thrown him a pair of shorts and then dragged him to the others.

The Aries Saint was still wondering why he even let the Virgo Saint make the decision for him in the first place. Saga grumbled something. "What was that, Saga?" Asked Shura. "I said I will cut the ice." "What about your cat?" Asked Seiya. The Gemini Saint glanced at his shoulders, where Mistoffeles was currently situated, much after the manner of a fur stole.

"Scat, cat." The cat ignored him, yawning and showing milk-white teeth and a gaping maw in response. Hastily, he grabbed the animal, pulling him from his shoulder and placing him on the ground. Mistoffeles looked at him huffily before going back to Gemini Temple. Soon after Saga cut the ice, all of them were swimming in the cold, cold water, conjuring up a mental image of children in the summer. Just then, Shaina stepped out of the keep.

It was a damn good thing she was wearing that mask, because it took one look at Mu's physique to give cause for blood to rise in her cheeks. 'No! Evil images, Shaina, evil images... For crying out loud, he's a bare-chested _man_ going out for a swim. When have you _not_ seen bare-chested men in Sanctuary?' Pulling the hood of her dark-brown coat low over her head, the Ophiuchus Saint walked back to her temple, not throwing even a backwards glance.

In Sanctuary, there was a building not quite far from Twelve Temple Stairs known as The Palaver. It was place suited for entertainment, leisure, and bohemian-like interests. A place of the Arts, for the Arts, and to the Arts. It was also a favorite hangout for anyone who was a musician.

And so, Lyra Orpheus was sitting on the stone bench plucking at his lyre with a bandaged hand while drawing the picture of a horse with the other. Or at least trying to draw a Celtic horse. He paused, hearing familiar footsteps and turned to face the newcomer with a smile. "Knew I'd find you here." Said Eris. She was dressed in black from head to toe, the color contrasting sharply with her vampire-pale skin. There was a black pashmina wound once around her neck.

"How... How can you stand this weather, Orphee?" Asked the Goddess of Discord, her breath creating small clouds of mist. The Lyra Saint shrugged. He was dressed in a short Grecian tunic and leather-thonged sandals. Weather did not matter to Saints, it seemed. It was probably a second skin to them.

"Would you believe we break the frozen ponds and lakes and then swim in them?" She didn't say anything, stunned. Then Eris spoke. "Don't you catch hypothermia or something?" Shake. "We don't." "Damn..." The Goddess murmured slowly. In Gemini Temple, Saga was sitting close to the hearth. He had wrapped himself with a fur hide, making sure it covered every inch of his wet body save his face.

The Gemini Saint's head whipped up at sensing a gentle cosmos approach. "You may come in, Goddess." Saori appeared, her mouth opening to say something, but changed her mind. "Saga, please don't call me that." She said as she crossed to where he was and sat next to him. "Forgive me; this Gemini Saint forgets himself."

Not knowing what she was doing, the Goddess lifted part of the hide and placed her hand on his own, curling her fingers between the gaps. His body shuddered, but he did not push it away. "I forgot something I owed you. It's about..." "Paris?" Said Saga, interrupting her as he gazed at her from the corner of his eye." "Yes. Paris. I..."

Saori looked down, becoming very interested on the floor. There was an awkward silence. Fortunately, it was pierced. "I came here to say one word: _gratia_." With that, she leaned close to him, kissed him on the cheek, and left. After a while, Saga lifted his trembling, right hand to his cheek.

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I had some problems (as well as one heck of a writer's block) but now I'm back on track! Please keep reviewing, only this time, send them to this address: I was having problems with MSN. Anyways, remember reviewmore updates!


End file.
